User blog:TheTheif/A little note...please read...
We all fight, we all hate, but we're still family. Forever, through the shadow of the day, through thick and thin, war and pain, loss and bereavement, no matter what, know that I've got your back. Always. We all have eachother's backs. Always. With every tear shed, every word said, and every "I hate you!" there's always the pain, the strength, that holds us together. Always. With every loss, every bit of pain, everything that may seem in vain, it's the bond of friendship that holds us together, always and forever. 'For Ryan, bookman, dragon rider of Arget, son of Prometheus: ' *You're always there for me, through everything. You brought me peace of mind when nobody else could, and for that, I am grateful. I know we can never be anything more than friends, but still, I'll always love you like a brother. Lylab, soul bro :) *Song for you: The Catalyst by Linkin Park and Secrets by One Republic 'For Shawn, minor god, son of Apollo & Aphrodite:' *You've always been there too, and you've always given up time in your life to help me solve my own problems. You're a caring person with a heart as big as Heaven, and you always help others get back on the trail when the stray from it. And I know that you'll always be there, no matter what, no matter how we fight, no matter when, no matter how bad. I'll always try to be there for you too :) *Song for you: Hero by Skillet and Lucy by Skillet 'For Rach, a witch/succubus, daughter of Apollo:' *Rach, I know you may never read this, and know that I understand and respect your choices. But I want you to know that even though it may sometimes not seem it, I care with all my life about you. You're like the sister I never had, and you're a great friend. Others don't know sh*t about you, so they need to shut their faces and f*ck off, because you're a person with dreams as big as your heart. You've lost so many people you love, and you've been cheated, lied to, and marked as a bad person, but you aren't. You're a great, kind, smart, careful, thoughtful girl with a great future ahead of you. Life may seem like bull-sh*t now, but time will heal it. And you're also the first person who actually believed in me, my abilities, who actually gave me a chance. But I'll never amount to anything...your'e wasting you're time training me...But still. Trust me, as I put my faith into you. Lylas, Rachy :P *Song for you: The Last Night by Skillet and Viva la Vida by Coldplay 'For Julienne Selena Kaida Wolfe Zala:' *Zala, even if I may say things, you should know that you'll always be one of the greatest people I've had the fortune of having in my life. You brought Azeroth back, with Ryan's help; you rekindled the embers of hate and sorrow, which then grew into happiness and peace, and for that, I'm grateful. All you do is strive to help others before yourself, and you always try a second time. You never give up on anything, and you never give up on anyone. You'll always be my role model. no matter what happens between this life and the next. And I want you to know that even if I may not always understand your choices, I know that you always have a reason. For everything. For the best of myself and everyone else, too. *Song for you; -grins- River Flows in You by Yiruma -wink- 'For Eragon, Saphira, and Glaedr:' *You guys rock. You're my role models, my heroes. I'll always believe in you to lead us in what's right. Even if we've fought, that was ENTIRELY my fault, and I apologize...I'm nothing great compared to you guys...you guys are just plain awesome, and you've got the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever met. Eragon, you were the first one who ever tried...I'll always love ya like a bro :P *Song for you: Ravers Fantasy by Manian 'For Ava, daughter of Hades:' *You'll always be a great friend. You were one of the first people I met here, the first to talk to me, and to accept me for who I was and am. You always try to help others, and you're always keeping a light air, keeping things cool with your humor. You may be quiet, but others should accept you for who you are inside; a kind, wonderful, talented person with hope for everything. Lylas, Cat :P *Song for you: Holiday by Green Day 'For Kyra, daughter of Apollo:' *Even if we don't talk much, even if life throw's us troubles, we beat them down. You've always been there as well, and you always will be; I know it, because you're heart is just as big as anyone else's. Once you set a goal, you never give up until you accomplish it. And that's something. You're truly a great friend, and lylas to you too Kyra :) *Song for you: Keep Holding on by Avril Lavegne 'For Missy, minor goddess, daughter of Hades:' *You're like a sister, and you've always been there for me too. You're funny, kind, smart, pretty, something I'll never amount to. You're a great friend, and hero, and you'll always be loved by every one around you 'cause you're soul...and you'll always be like a sis to me :P *Song for you: Leave Out all the Rest by Linkin Park 'For Zach, dragon rider, son of Henry:' *Well, it's been awhile. But still...I have some things for you too. *Song for you: Harder Than You Think by Public Enemy #James, I know you'll never accept him as your son, and I understand. But you should know that before he died, he yelled your name, and forgiveness for whatever he did to upset you. (I'l...e-explain more about his...d-death to you on c-chat...) #I know the truth about you and Eragon's fight. I don't appreciate what you did, Zach...but what's done is done. All I know is that you were fighting for my honor, and yours, and that's what any brave hero would do: Stand up to all the rules, break all the laws, defy all rights, and hold up your weapons to the tyrants that hold you captive by word. #I'll always love you, like a brother...and I hope you know that no matter what I may say, we'll always be friends. I just need to take care of some issues. #You'll always have dreams as big as your imagination, and that's vital for freedom and justice. I hope you understand... #You're also one of the first people I met here, and all I can say is that I'm glad we met. For Danielle, daughter of Rhea; Cleo, daughter of Henry; Nat, daughter of Zeus; Kiya, daughter of Hades; Marie, daughter of Zeus and Demeter; and for anyone else that I may have forgotten: NEVER. GIVE. UP. ON. YOUR. DREAMS! '' Strive to be your best, break all the rules, listen to your heart, fight for freedom, answer the call, and always, ''ALWAYS, try harder the second try. 'Danielle': YOU'RE NOT UGLY! You're a smart, beautiful girl on the inside, with big hopes and dreams. Never give on on the chase ;) Song: In The End by Linkin Park and Viva la Vida by Coldplay 'Cleo': Same as Danielle: You're NOT ugly, far from it; You're a wise, strong individual with a bright future due to your pestillince and courage. Song: Same as Dani 'Nomin': You'll find your way, one day, so don't lose all hope. And just know that I'll always be here to help. Song: Whirlwind by Skillet 'Kiya': You're one of the best friends I've ever had, one of the first kids at school to take me seriously. Lylas XD Song: 100 Years by Five for Fighting 'Nat': You're a stong person as well, and I know that no matter what prophecies may say, you'll always do what's right. I know you'll be rewarded, so never give up :) 'Marie': You're also one of the many good friends I have, and you always care...for that, thanks. 'Everyone else I may have forgotten': You are no less individual just 'cause your names not here. Maybe it's 'cause I was tired, or just lazy, but still. Know that I'll always walk beside you, and I'll stick up for you. We're all family, remember that. Don't give up :P 'Cheesy quotes XD:' *When Life says, "Give up," Hope whispers, "Try again..." *When life hands you skittles, throw them at people yelling, "TASTE THE FRIGGIN' RAINBOW!" *Never give up on something you can't go a day without thinking of. *Don't you dare tell me the sky is the limit when there are footprints on the moon. *What is real is not always right, but for me, it will be (I put that quote in a story for a contest, and MY STORY WON!!!) *A real hero isn't a shining knight in golden armor, or the king, or brave jester; a real hero is someone who tries to make a difference, who always tries their hardest, who always thinks of others before himself. A real hero may not seem likely, but he is always there. *Even the smallest of voices can be strong enough to turn the tides of war. *The bravest of heroes always have the smallest of voices in the biggest of matters. *I'm not crazy, and I'm not perfect or gorgeous, or the smartest, or bravest, but I am one thing that no one else can be: Me. *You don't hate something; you dislike something. *God is great :) *"Give me Liberty, or give me Death!" (Patrick Henry) *"Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes..." (William Prescott) *I ring the bell of Liberty, I touch the hands of pain, I hear the voice of death; I must be mad. But free and mad. *In life there's always this word: OBJECTION! You should all know I'm sorry for all the drama I've caused, all the pain I've inflicted, all the lives I've ruined...please, I ask for forgiveness. That's all. And a sense of peace...I just...feel something's coming, and I want you to all know how I feel, just in case... Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider I added a song for everyone :) Category:Blog posts